


Stuck on Berries

by NowhereNearYou



Category: The Devil's Carnival (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Power Dynamics, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowhereNearYou/pseuds/NowhereNearYou
Summary: “Is that what you wanted, darlin’?” The twang in his voice seemed to become more attractive by the minute, mixed in with his use of pet names.Not trusting your voice, you nodded.“Well that’s all fine and dandy, but what about me?” You looked up at him, questioning him, “Am I jus’ supposed to stand here while you cum all over my boots?
Relationships: Translator Bentz (The Devil's Carnival)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Stuck on Berries

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written shit in a while and i didn't really proof read this but ive become obsessed w/ the devils carnival so fuck it. also i think he's a little ooc in this but might write another more in character, idk. have this piece of shit ig

“I’m telling you! I didn’t do anything,” You said angrily. 

“Well you ain’t in here for no reason,” The Translator replied, shutting and locking the door behind you. 

“Look, it was all just a... little misunderstanding. I don’t know why they got you in this,” Your leg started to bounce, anxiety running through your veins. 

“Mhm, sure, doll,” He drawled, chewing his gum noisily, “Listen, my partner ain’t here today so we’s gonna do this my way,” 

He rummaged through the drawers, mumbling to himself. You didn’t know how in Heaven you were going to get yourself out of this. One thing you did know was it wasn’t going to be easy. 

“Aha!” He exclaimed, a pair of handcuffs clinking in his hand, “Gimme your ‘ands” 

“Handcuffs? You’re not serious right? This isn’t that serious,” You tried to reason, holding your arms across your chest. 

“Doll, it’s either you confess now or you’re gettin’ cuffed,” His voice sounded bored and monotone. Well, as monotone as his accent would allow. You stared up at him, trying to see if he would relent. He didn’t let up. 

“There’s nothing for me to confess to,” You said, holding out your wrists. He maneuvered your arms behind you, the chair digging into your skin. The only sounds were the clicking of the cuffs fighting and his nosy chewing. 

“Don’t make this harder than it has to be,” He said as he sat down in the desk chair. The way your hands were clasped made you feel overly open, vulnerable. You felt as if your chest was on display. 

“What do I have to do to make you believe me? I-I hardly know why I'm here,” You stuttered out, eyes darting around the room. 

“Lotsa sources says you’ve been conversing with Hell. Reputable sources,” He explained, thumping his boots on the desk. 

“Why would I even- “ You shook your head, “Look, it’s not really fair that my only choice is to confess. Don’t you agree? I’m not guilty, I'm not going to confess,” 

He looked at you, serious tint in his eyes. “You want another option?” You nodded, not losing his eyes, “If you’re innocent, lick my boots,” 

You couldn’t hold in the surprised laughter. He didn’t laugh. 

“Oh shit, you’re serious?” You asked, eyes wide 

“Wouldn’t ‘ave said it if I wasn’t,” 

Your eyes were now focused on his heavy-duty boots that were leisurely resting on the table. They looked relatively clean, maybe a little dirt. But that wasn’t why he wanted you to do it. Surely not. There is an inherent power dynamic. Why did the thought make butterflies erupt like a volcano in your stomach? 

“I’ll do it,” You quietly said. 

“D’aw, you really are stayin’ with the whole not guilty thing,” He jokes, throwing his legs back off the table and standing up. His loud footsteps echoed within your head until they weren’t. He towered over you and you weren’t even on your knees yet. 

“U-uhm, I can’t keep my balance with these handcuffs on,” You hoped he would take them off. That way at least there would be some dignity in it. 

“You don’t need balance to lick my boots,” He countered, pushing you to your knees in front of him. 

Your heart pounded in your chest, filling your eardrums, “You sure?” You asked again, still not believing this situation. The response you got was his baton pushing you towards his boot. You adjusted yourself, lowering your closer to the floor. You glanced up at him, trying to convince yourself to get it over with quickly. 

“Sweetheart,” His accent seemed to be more prominent, “I ain’t got all day. Lick my boots or confess. That’s the options,” 

You stuck your tongue out and quickly ran it over the leather. And, thank God, did it only taste like leather. That would surely prove that you were committed to proving innocence, right? Yet he didn’t let up. He didn’t get the keys to the cuffs or unlock the door. No, he was still leaning on the desk with his heavy boots in your face. 

Of course, it wouldn’t be that easy. 

The initial nerves had somewhat faded. Which unfortunately left the heat between your legs. You were ashamed that this degrading act would arouse you. The punishment you’d get if anyone else found out would be fatal. 

“I’m not the patient type. Stop stalling and put some effort in,” He demanded, the edge of his voice sending a wave of arousal straight into your core. You nodded and started to lick his boots. Small, puppy dog licks. The feeling of leather on your tongue was surprisingly pleasant. You tried to subtly grind yourself against the seams of your jeans. It didn’t do much, but at least it relieved the smallest bit of tension. His baton was suddenly under your chin, forcing you to look at him, “The hell you doing?” snapped Bentz, a slight snarl on his face. 

Your brain ran a mile a minute, trying to find a plausible excuse, “S-sorry! I was just trying to get comfortable. I can stop, if you’d like me to,” You did your best to keep your voice steady and ‘normal’. 

“C’mon, doll. I wasn’t born yesterday. You think I’m stupid?” 

“No, no, not at all, uh, sir,” You shook your head dismissively. 

“You’re gettin’ off on lickin’ my boots, ain’t ya?” He smugly asked, tapping his foot. 

You didn’t reply. 

“Your silence says it all, missus,” He presses his boot against your inner thigh, “How’d ya get into heaven when you’re such a dirty little thing?” 

”W-what are you doing?” The feeling of his boot was surprisingly distracting, it felt overpowering. 

”I’m givin’ you whatcha want, sweetheart,” He retorted. The aura that was radiating off of him was overtly pompous and self-assured. He led his boot closer and closer to your core, agonizingly slow,” But I still wanna hear it come from your pretty lil mouth,” His foot stopped centimeters away from the place you wanted him most. 

You took a slow, deep breath,” Please, use your boot to…” You trailed off, cheeks warming. 

“Yous gonna have to speak up, dollface,” He taunted, teasing smirk on his face. 

“Can you please,” You took a deep breath, “use your boot to g-get me off?” In a moment, the hard toe of his boot was pressed against your core. The sudden stimulation made your head spin. 

“Is that what you wanted, darlin’?” The twang in his voice seemed to become more attractive by the minute, mixed in with his use of pet names. 

Not trusting your voice, you nodded. 

“Well that’s all fine and dandy, but what about me?” You looked up at him, questioning him, “Am I jus’ supposed to stand here while you cum all over my boots? Read the newspaper while ya lose ya mind?” 

It took a second to realize what he meant, mind already melting. But even when you did know, you didn’t know how to reply. 

“W-we can stop?” You didn’t know if that’s what he was implying but better safe than sorry. 

“I didn’t say I wanted t’ stop. I jus’ asked why should you get all hotsy-totsy while I’m just standing ‘ere? Can’t ya multitask?” His hands trailed to his belt and started unbuckling. The fire in your abdomen had increased tenfold, eyes focusing on his hands and belt. 

“That’s what you meant…” You whispered to yourself, struggling slightly against the cuffs. 

“I don’t usually let dames get t’ me,” He pulled his belt off, the buckle jingling, “but yous is just so ready to please,” 

Still somewhat in shock, you just stared on. His agile fingers had quick work of the button, simply flicking it undone. To your surprise, you noticed your mouth salivating. 

“You want my mouth… there?” 

“Yous over here fawning over licking my boots but can’t even say cock?” He retorted. Bentz let his loose uniform pants fall around his ankles, leaving him in only his boxers. Your head felt dizzy as you studied the bulge in the boxers. He palmed himself, enjoying how utterly infatuated you looked, “Yous lookin’ like a deer in headlights, gawking like that. I ‘aven’t even gotten started,” With that, he let the remaining fabric fall. His cock stood, undeniably hard. 

“Fuck,” You murmured, feeling your cheeks flush. Your hips moved on their own, lightly grinding on his boot. 

He lazily stroked himself, “Now why dontcha start usin’ that mouth. Seeing ya squirm on me like that is gettin’ me all hot n’ bothered, dollface,” He held his cock in front of you, urging you closer. Sitting up straight, you gingerly ran your tongue along this slit, “I always got to do things myself,” He complained before tangling his fingers in your hair and pulling you closer. 

“Open,” He demanded. You complied. His tight hold on your hair stung as he forced the tip into your mouth. Suddenly your mouth was filled with the musky taste of his precum and sweat. He started to force you further, cock starting you completely dominate your mouth. You moaned around his length, hollowing out your cheeks. He started to steadily thrust, in and out. You wished you had control of your hands, knowing this would have been easier. 

You began using your tongue, swirling your tongue against his tip, and running it along the shaft. His grip faltered for a second as he let out a quiet moan. You started to move on your own, trying to take as much as him as you could without gagging. 

“Just like that, sweetheart,” He encouraged, moans growing louder. You kept it up, enjoying his response. It was almost hypnotizing, the feeling of his heavy length in your mouth as you bobbed back and forth. 

His hips stuttered, making you take more than expected. You glanced up at him. Bentz looked blissed out. His face paint was smudging and sweat beaded his forehead. Eyelids were lightly fluttering. With his hand covering his mouth, muffled groans spilling out. 

You doubled your efforts, spurred on by his wanton display of pleasure. 

“H-holy…” He breathed, “G-gonna cum soon, doll,” 

With this final encouragement, you tried to take him completely down your throat. This, coupled with consistently using your tongue, was quite an ambition. 

But then you felt the warm release fill your mouth. He keener one last time as he came down your throat. You screwed your eyes shut as you swallowed around his cock. 

As you pulled your mouth away, you felt something slowly cripple down your lips. Whether it was your spit or his cum, you didn’t know. 

“You’re surprisingly good with ya mouth,” He complimented, panting ever so slightly, “You haven’t came yet, have ya?” You shook your head. With no warning, he lifted you up and placed you on the edge of his desk. You looked at him with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. 

“Despite what other mugs say, ‘m a gentleman. Ain’t gonna just leave you needy,” He mumbled into your neck, hot breath making your hair stand up. 

“Handcuffs?” You asked, voice raspy and raw. 

“Dey stay on til after you cum,” He nipped your neck lightly, sending electric to your core. As he kissed your neck, his other hand wasted no time finding its way into your pants. 

His small touch caused your body to shake, too pent up for your own good. He gently rubbed your clit, testing the waters. 

“Fuck,” You moaned, spurring him on. 

“You’d do anything to prove you ain’t guilty, wouldn’t ya?” He purred, licking the shell of your ear. 

“I’d do absolutely anything, boss,” You confirmed, his fingers speeding up. 

“Shit, doll. Call me boss again,” He teased, his black face paint smudged around his smirk. You looked at him through lidded eyes. 

“Please just go faster, make me cum. I don’t wanna wait,” You groaned, trying to move your hips against his fingers. 

“I’m doin’ my best here missus. No need to get hysterical,” He chuckled before kissing you roughly. It was sloppy and uncoordinated, but it was intimate, which was enough on its own. You moaned into his mouth as the knot tightened in your core. 

“Please, please, please,” You chanted as you were reaching the peak. 

Your whole body tensed up as you hit the peak. The rush of endorphins and adrenaline filled your veins, ecstasy rolling throughout your bones. Your eyes were screwed shut, simply focusing on the intense pleasure. 

You breathed harshly as you came down from the high. All of your limbs felt heavy like they were full of lead. You tried to get your hair out of your face, only to be met with clinking metal 

“Could you please take off my handcuffs?” You asked breathlessly. 

“Whatever you say, sweetheart,” He picked up the key and unlocked the cuffs, “There you go. Now, leave and we’ll never speak of this again,” 

You stretched your wrists, getting the blood flowing back into them. Even though your legs felt like jelly and weak, you hopped off his desk. You mumbled a quick goodbye as you left, wondering what the hell just happened.


End file.
